Nice For What
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = |dg = - - - - - |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = NiceForWhat |audio = |choreo = |perf = Shylee BendOvaa (C2)File: Niceforwhat bendova proof.png Elena Gambardella (C5)File:NiceForWhat ElenaProof.jpg }}"Nice For What" by is featured on . Originally part of the main tracklist of , the track was ultimately removed from the Xbox One and PS4 through an update following licensing issues. Appearance of the Dancers There are six different dancers in this routine, all of whom are women. They wear identical-styled outfits, which consist of pairs of sunglasses, split-color shirts, pairs of skinny jeans, and pairs of athletic sneakers. C1 C1 '''wears a pink beanie, a pink and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. C2 '''C2 '''is plump and has braided black hair with blue streaks. She wears a yellow and sky blue triangle shirt, blue jeans, and teal shoes. C3 '''C3 '''has black hair in an afro. She wears an orange and yellow diagonal-split shirt, light orange jeans, and fire orange shoes. C4 '''C4 '''has black hair in a low and loose ponytail. She wears a yellow and blue high-split shirt, sky blue jeans, and ocean blue shoes. C5 '''C5 '''is plump and has short pink hair. She wears a purple and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. C6 '''C6 '''has long red hair. She wears a red and yellow split shirt, orange jeans, and red sneakers. Background The background primarily consists of broken crystal shards. For each dancer, the crystals have a specific color. In order of appearing dancers, the colors of the crystals are hot pink, ocean blue, light orange, teal, purple, and red. Each dancer also expels small triangles around them; their colors being the same as their shirts. Halfway into the fifth dancer s appearance, the background turns black and the crystals are given a holographic rainbow effect. The crystals contain a reflection of the current dancer. In the outro, the first five dancers appear in the crystals in a circular pattern against the sixth dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up and point to the right. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms back. Niceforwhat gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Niceforwhat gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Niceforwhat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Niceforwhat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Drake in the main series. ** It is his third song in the franchise, after Moment 4 Life and Over (both of which appeared in ). ** Despite providing vocals for the song, Big Freedia, Lauryn Hill, and Letitia Wright are not credited in the official release of the song nor in the game. * "F***ing", "motherf**kers", "s**t", "n***as", "ass", and "h*es" are censored. *There is a pictogram error during C4 s part: the pictogram tells players to put their hands on their hips, but the coach actually puts them behind her head. *'' '' is the first routine in the series where a background element (in this case, colored triangles) is featured in the coach selection image. *'' '' is one of the few songs not mentioned on the back of the cover. *'' '' is not featured in the full song list video.File:Full Song List - Just Dance 2019 (US) *On October 29, 2018, Nice For What was removed from Xbox One and PS4 in an update.File:Niceforwhat removed.jpeg **This is the second time a song has been removed from the main tracklist after the game release, after Drop the Mambo. **It is still playable on 7th-Gen consoles, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch Gallery Game Files niceforwhat_cover_generic.png|''Nice For What'' Niceforwhat_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2019'' album coach Tex1_64x64_m_93394f51505fe4a6_14.png| album background niceforwhat_banner_bkg.png| menu banner NiceForWhat 1004.png|C1 s avatar NiceForWhat 1005.png|C2 s avatar NiceForWhat 1006.png|C3 s avatar NiceForWhat 1007.png|C4 s avatar NiceForWhat 1029.png|C5 s avatar NiceForWhat 1030.png|C6 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Niceforwhat_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu niceforwhat jd2019 load.png|Loading screen niceforwhat jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Niceforwhat picto error.png|Pictogram error Screenshot 2018-10-30-12-33-33.png|Message on of removal Videos Official Music Video Drake - Nice For What Nice for What (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Nice For What - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Nice For What - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Drake Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Elena Gambardella Category:Shylee BendOvaa